megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Teddie
Teddie, known as Kuma (クマ, Kuma) in the Japanese version, is a player character in Persona 4. At first, he acts as support for battles, but after you complete the Marukyu Striptease Dungeon, he becomes a playable character while Rise Kujikawa takes over the support role. Appearances *''Persona 4: Playable character *Persona 4 The Animation'' *''Persona 4: The Golden: Playable character *Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena: Tournament Host Design Teddie's appearance was based off a stuffed animal. He is an anthropomorphic bear, having blue fur and wears red and white jumpsuit-like clothing. Additionally, the head part of his suit has lenses which allow him to see through the fog in the Midnight Channel. Size-wise, Teddie is the shortest male party member. After developing an ego, Teddie has blond spikey hair along with bright blue eyes and tanned skin. He is shown wearing a white blouse-like shirt with various adornements like a red rose and a flamboyantly designed collar. At the school festival when crossdressing, Teddie has long blond hair with a blue ribbon, wears a blue dress and white stockings as well as black shoes. ''Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena, which takes place in May 2012, two months after the Ending of Persona 4, Teddie wears once again his bear suit. It is, however, modified in that he now has a purple cape, white gloves, black boots and carries a golden skull cane. Personality Being a comic relief, Teddie is seen flirting with the girls of the Investigation Team at numerous occasions, but fails all the time at it. Other than that, he is bubbly and cute and is known to cheer up the mood when investigating the case, much like Chie. In the Japanese version, he has a verbal tick, adding -kuma after every sentence while in the English version, his speech is filled with dozens of bear puns, like saying "Bear-sona" while summoning his Persona. He seems to care alot about Nanako and calls her "Nana-Chan", even when she's in a near-death state after being kipnapped by Taro Namatame. In the beginning of Persona 4: The Animation, he acts much like a coward when shadows are near, but changes his ways as the story progresses. Profile *'Age': Unknown; Probably irrelevant *'Height:' 170 cm (5'7") (human form) *'Weight:' 55kg (human form) *'Initial Persona': Kintoki-Douji *'Ultimate Persona': Kamui *'Weapon': Claws *'Arcana': Star Persona 4 His head is safely removable, as demonstrated when Yosuke forcefully pulled it off, suspecting Teddie's appearance was merely a costume. Teddie's human form later in the game is a blonde, charming, bishonen-looking teenager when he removed his costume to take a drink from the summer heat (even though Yosuke tried to keep his costume on still believing no one was actually inside). He claims to have acquired his human form while growing stronger back in the TV World. Teddie's Shadow is a larger form of his bear costume coming out of a hole in the ground. Unlike most of the other Shadow-selves, Teddie's shadow is highly intelligent and does not wait for Teddie to deny him before attacking the party, mocking the Investigation Team's goals of seeking the truth as a waste of effort. However, this may be due to the intervention of another party, as Rise Kujikawa stated she felt the intervention of a powerful presence, most likely Izanami or Ameno-Sagiri. It is believed to represent Teddie's hiding the truth about his identity - that is, the fact that he is a lost, lonely Shadow. He learned to speak human language and became friendly with humans, taking his bear-like form so that people would like him upon meeting him. Teddie eventually takes a human form so that he can be with other humans. After gaining a personality and losing his Shadow mask, he receives his own Persona. His Persona is Kintoki-Douji of the Star Arcana, who has the appearance of a bulbous red boiler with stubby limbs in a blue cape, carrying a tomahawk missile (the axe (tomahawk) is Kintoki's trademark) in its arms. It is capable of using ice spells. He is also the other main healer. By completing Teddie's Social Link, Kamui will replace Kintoki-Douji. Kamui of The Star Arcana, keeps his appearance of a bulbous boiler, but changes the color from red to white, its legs are still stubby but his hands grow to full claws with a red cape and a missile-like tail. Kintoki-Douji and Kamui specializes in the use of Ice, Recovery and Buffing Spells An S.Link is automatically established with Teddie through the course of the story. Like the Fool and Judgement S.Links, this S.Link levels up periodically. If the Protagonist decides not to work on any S.Links, Teddie will be the only voice the Protagonist will hear in the True Ending. Once the S.Link becomes maxed out, the Protagonist can create Helel, the Light Bringer. Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena Teddie returns in the sequel and hosts the P-1 Grandprix. The rest of the Investigation Team enters the TV world in order to find the truth behind Teddie's doing. Persona 4 The Animation Teddie first appeared when Yu, Yosuke and Chie first appeared in the tv world. He followed the three of them to the mysterious room with the noose. Teddie then gave Yu Narukami the glasses and fled when he sensed the shadows. He was later found by the Yu, Yosuke and Chie so that he can tell them how to leave. He kicked them out through summoned tv's. When Yu and Yosuke returned to investigate what had happened to Saki, they ran into Teddie again. Teddie led them to where Saki was. When Yosuke's otherself appear, Teddie stated that those were Yosuke's inner feelings to which Yosuke denied resulting in the following battle. After the battle, Teddie tells them that Saki and the reporter were likely killed by their otherselfs too. Yu and Yosuke then promised Teddie that they would solve the case. When Teddie thought he was going to be alone again, Yukiko told him that to be good bear and when she comes back she will him a special gift. He then blushed and gave her a pair of goofy glasses. Trivia *When taking part in the "Miss" Yasogami High Beauty Pagent, Teddie cosplays as Alice while in his human form and won. *He imitated Takaya Sakaki's scene at the love hotel from Persona 3 when the Protagonist and the team went there for the school trip in Port Island. *While saying "I bet there's another one with the same destiny as me, somewhere in this great big world! I know it. He'd have dashing looks like me, hiding beneath them a dangerous ladykiller who scores with all the girls!" Teddie was probably talking about Ryoji Mochizuki from Persona 3. *In the Japanese version, he uses the alter ego Kumada (熊田, lit. "bear field") instead of retaining his original name once he comes out to the real world. Kumada is a common Japanese last name. *Teddie makes numerous cameos throughout Atlus's game Catherine. (eg. as a stuffed animal, on a poster, on a bottle of "Bear Beer" etc.) *Teddie is so far the only character of Persona 4 to wear a different costume in Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena. *Teddie's appearance in The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena is reminiscent of M.Bison from the popular Street Fighter fighting game series. *When the group played "King's Game", he and Kanji kiss, reguardless of number choice, but is not seen on screen when the kiss occurs, choosing number three implies Teddie was ethier intoxicated, or possibly uncaring (or ignorant) of the social awkwardness of kissing a male, number one shows Teddie had simply missed. *In some screenshots and information from The Ultimate In Mayonaka Arena Teddie attacks are in a comedy way, some of the attacks are tossing random objects, like Taokaka from the games BlazBlue a series of games from Arc System Works, the same developers that are creating P4U. Battle Quotes *Go, Kintoki-Douji! (Summoning persona: Kintoki-Douji) *Here goes! Kamui! (Summoning persona: Kamui) *Bear-sona! (Peru-kuma! in Japanese version) (Using a skill) *It's so stubborn! (Failure to eliminate an enemy Shadow) *I'll get it next time! (Failure to eliminate an enemy Shadow) *Oh...how cruel! (Getting up from being knocked down/Dizzy) *I'm still ticking! (Getting up from being knocked down/Dizzy) *This is my chance, how about it? (Follow-up attack) *Here I go! (Follow-up attack after being initiated) *Thank you! (Being Healed) *Thanks a bunch! (Being Healed) *Bear pile on the enemy! (Prompt for All-Out Attack) *It's time to get wild! (Prompt for All-Out Attack) *Just say the word and it's bear time! (Prompt for All-Out Attack) *Take this! And this! (Commencing with All-Out Attack) *What a Teddie-ous fight! Heehee. (Battle Won) *I'm the MVB! Wah ha ha! (Battle Won) *These are my true abilities! (Battle Won) *Whee! We won! (Battle Won) *I'm pretty good, aren't I? (Battle Won) *I've climbed the stairway to maturity! (Level Up) *Yosuke pounded an enemy! (Yosuke defeats a Shadow) *Oh Sensei! . . . how could you (MC status down) *That's it, Yosuke! One enemy down! (Yosuke does a critical hit/weakness point) *Ehh!? "____", your defense is down! *Four/three/two enemies left! (Defeating enough shadows to leave four/three/two enemies remaining) *Hoho! Kanji, you beat an enemy! (Kanji defeating a shadow in combat) *An ambush by three enemies! Don't cry! (Being ambushed by three shadows, prior to rescuing Rise Kujikawa) *Three enemies! Let's get through this! (Engaging combat with three shadows, prior to rescuing Rise Kujikawa) *There are two enemies! Hang in there! (Engaging combat with two shadows, prior to rescuing Rise Kujikawa *Amazing sensei! Keep it up! *Good work sensei! That's one so far! (Defeating shadow, prior to rescuing Rise Kujikawa) *I smell one enemy! You can do it! (Engaging combat with one shadow, prior to rescuing Rise Kujikawa) *That was coooool, Yosuke! (The enemy missed attack on Yosuke) *Beautiful Yuki-chan! (The enemy missed attack on Yukiko) *Woah, Kanji, that was so cool! (The enemy missed attack on Kanji) *I smell three enemies! Don't get careless! (Engaging combat with three shadows, prior to rescuing Rise Kujikawa) *Two enemies left! (Defeating enough shadows to leave two enemies remaining) *Hang tight and go for it! (Using rush) *Victory! (party won battle) Gallery Persona 4 Teddie 2.jpg|Teddie battle closeup File:MangaKuma.jpg|Teddie/Kuma in the Persona 4 Manga File:Teddie-Expressions1.jpg|Teddie's in-game expressions File:Teddie-Expressions2.jpg|Teddie's in-game expressions File:Teddie-Expressions3.jpg|Teddie's in-game expressions p4-teddie2.jpg|Teddie concept p4-teddie4.gif|Teddie Sketches Persona 4 Teddie.jpg Persona 4 Teddie Concept.jpg Persona 4 Teddie Alice.jpg|Teddie dressed as Alice in Soejima Shigenori Arts Book 2004-2010 P4UTeddie.jpg|Teddie in Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena Persona 4 ultimate Teddie.jpg|Teddie in Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena Teddie(Kuma) appearances.png|Teddie make his appearance Teddie(Kuma) senses the shadows where bout.jpg|Teddie senses Shadows where bout Persona-181.jpg|Teddie with no head Kuma shocking surprised on his Sensei wielding second persona.jpg|Teddie shockingly amaze on his "Sensei" wielding a second persona Teddie caught in the battle.jpg|Teddie got his tail caught on fire in the battlefield Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4: The Golden Characters Category:Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena Characters